LxLight: The Deleted Scenes
by AnimeNekoLover
Summary: Scenes that could have happened while Light and L were handcuffed to each other.  Was and still is ShounenaiFangirl's  Warning yaoi and Misa-bashing
1. Chapter 1

L/Light: The Deleted Scenes

Summary: Scenes that could have happened while Light and L were handcuffed to each other.

CHAPTER 1

Ryuzaki suspects me of being Kira…so I understand perfectly the reason why he has handcuffed me to him; it's so he can keep a constant eye on me at all times. And, believe it or not, I've gotten used to the strange way he sits, him eating all kinds of sugary food almost every single minute of every single day, I've even gotten used to him accusing me of being a murderer, but…but…but…but must he always watch me everywhere I go? Even in the places where privacy is essential? I mean, even a little space is all I ask! If he keeps this up, I'm going to go insane!

"Ryuzaki, is it really necessary for you to come in?" I asked my hand on the door.

"Of course, Light-kun. I still suspect you of being Kira…therefore, we must never be apart, so I must follow you everywhere, just in case you do something suspicious" Ryuzaki answered in a matter-of-fact way of speaking.

"I…I see... "I said awkwardly.

"I do apologies if this is making you feel uncomfortable in any way" Ryuzaki added.

"O-Oh, not at all, doesn't worry about it…"I said, forcing a smile across my face.

But, as I push the door open and we go inside, I swear under my breath and I can't help but muttering "Suspicious...it's a toilet, what possible murderous things am I going to do in a toilet?"

I let out a sigh and walked over to the men's toilet. I stared at it for a moment, then I unzipped my pants, pulled down my underwear and released my manhood; I grabbed it with my both my hands to get it into a comfortable position, directing it in front of the basin and trying to relax– but things didn't go as planned. I heard a long whistle and then…

"Wow, Light-kun, you have an unusually large cock…you must be extremely popular with the ladies, huh?"

I froze with shock. WHAT THE HELL? H-HE'S STILL WATCHING ME?

My face hid behind my hair, covering it in darkness. "…Ryuzaki, what are you doing?" I asked, shaking with anger.

"Watching you" Ryuzaki answered.

"Why?"

"You already know why"

"Well, could you look away or something? I need my privacy"

"Sorry, Light-kun, I can't do that. I must not take my eyes off you, even for a second. Please just try to pretend I'm not here"

So he says…but it's very hard to do that when you have an audience."…Fine" I finally said. I went back to doing…well, you know.

"Oh, you're doing it wrong! See look, you missed the basin!" Ryuzaki pointed out.

Something inside me snapped. "F-Forget it I don't need to go anymore!"

"Are you sure? It looks like a lot is in there…it might come out if you just squeeze hard enough…want me to help?"

"N-No, I don't!" I said, hastily putting my penis back into my pants, away from him. "A-Anyway, I think we've been in here long enough, let's get back to the investigation!"

"Oh...yes. You're right, let's go" Ryuzaki agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

When two people have different interests but are forced to be by each other's side, things become complicated. That is what I learnt when we went shopping today. I wanted to purchase some new books which were on sale. Ryuzaki, of course, was only thinking of indulging his sweet tooth. I don't think more needs to be said.

But as soon as we tried to go our separate ways, we were pulled back to a halt by the handcuff chain. Slowly, we both turned around and looked each other in the eyes. "Ryuzaki, they're having a book sale. I'm going to get some" I announced with a glare.

"Well, Watari has just informed me that my stash of sweets has run out. Naturally, I would like to buy some more" Ryuzaki told me without a shred of emotion.

A moment of silence for a long time, we simply stared at each other, until I said, "…We can't both get what we want, Ryuzaki"

"You may be right about that, Light-kun" Ryuzaki agreed.

I sighed, "So, what do we do?"

"That, Light-kun is obvious. We simply just go to the thing with the highest of importance"

I stared at him for a few seconds, and then said, "Fine. That makes sense, I guess"

Then, without another word, we turned and put our plan into motion. However, the same thing happened again. Angrily, I faced Ryuzaki again, "Ryuzaki…what are you doing? I thought you just said we'll go to what's important"

"And sweets are important" Ryuzaki insisted, "If I don't have my daily intake of sugar, my brain activity drops by 95%"

"Is…that so?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it is. My brain cannot function without it" Ryuzaki answered.

A moment of silence, I stared at him for a very long moment; Ryuzaki stared back. He had a very unreadable look in his face, his dark eyes boring into mine dangerously. Then I sighed, "Look. We are both reasonably intelligent adults here. We should be able to work something out"

"I agree" Ryuzaki said.

"Then, what do you suggest we do?" I asked.

Ryuzaki thought for a moment then, doing his usual habit of putting his index finger to his lower lip, he suggested, "…What do you say to a little game of 'Paper, Scissors, Rock'?"

What is he a child? , I thought as I glared angrily at him. Automatically, I said "No, Ryuzaki"

"No but why not?"

"Because...that is a child's game, we are not children. Therefore, we shouldn't make decisions based on it"

"Really, I use it all the time" Ryuzaki commented.

Then you're insane! , I thought to myself, twitching slightly with annoyance. Slowly, I took a deep breath and forced a smile onto my face, "Yes, really. But...if your sugar really is that important to you, I...suppose we have no choice but to get it for you"

"Ah...Thank you, Light-kun. You're too kind" Ryuzaki said.

"Whatever. Let's just go" I said, scowling angrily and I started walking with him over to the confectionary aisle.

"Oh, just so you know...I will need a trolley to fit them all in" Ryuzaki reminded.

"...W-Whatever" I replied. Why the hell does he need THAT much? You know, he's probably going to get diabetes one of these days if he doesn't be careful. And I don't even understand why he isn't fat yet...!

"Also...I always ride inside the trolley" Ryuzaki added.

I stopped in my tracks, staring at him. This guy...he's insane! I don't even want to know how his mind works, it'd be too complicated! I...I bet 50% of his mind is of an intelligent adult and the other half is of a child!

Ryuzaki looked back at me, as he can't go on ahead without me. "Light-kun, Come along. The sweets are waiting"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Let's go on a date, Light! Misa wants to go on a date with Light! Can we, can we Plleeeeessssssseeeee"

"Err- yeah, ok" I answered.

"YAY, Thank you Light!" Misa squealed and she threw her arms around me. I scowled, twitching with annoyance.

The truth of the matter is, I only said it to shut her up. I really can't stand going on dates on with her…she is so annoying and so stupid too. The only good thing about these dates is, at least Ryuzaki will suffer with me.

"Misa-san, I will of course be attending this date as well" Ryuzaki reminded

Misa frowned, looking a bit angry, "I know! Don't remind me!"

"What will you are doing on this date?" Ryuzaki added, "Do you have anywhere special in mind?"

I sighed and answered the question, "I don't feel like going anywhere. Let's just stay here"

Misa looked a little disappointed…she probably was hoping to go somewhere romantic or something likes that. However, she recovered quickly and clung to me even tighter, "That's ok, Light! It doesn't matter where we are, just as long as we're together!"

I didn't say anything to that. I don't care much for dates with girls; I would much prefer to do anything else… I bet even being locked up again under the suspicion of being Kira would be more fun than a date with Misa- But I have no choice…she'll throw a tantrum otherwise.

"So anyway, what are we doing?" I asked. Not that I cared, I just wanted to get the date over and done with.

"Well…if you don't mind…I really want to kiss you, Light…"Misa said as she stared up at me with a hopeful look in her eyes, blushing a little.

"Fine, whatever you want" I replied and, cupping her face with my hands, I covered her mouth with mine, kissing her. Misa wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss.

I actually didn't want to kiss her at all…I just, once again, wanted to shut her up.

I don't know how long we kissed but Misa suddenly pulled away from me and glared angrily at Ryuzaki, "I knew it! You really are a pervert!"

Huh? What's he doing now?, I thought curiously and I opened my eyes and looked towards Ryuzaki; he was doing his usual habit of putting a finger to his lower lip, and his eyes were on us, filled with interest. Obviously, he had been watching us.

"Do you mind?" Misa said angrily.

Ryuzaki's facial expressions did not change in the slightest, "No. Please, go right ahead"

"That's not what I meant!" Misa snapped.

Ryuzaki continued to watch us.

"Eeeeewwww! I can't take this anymore!" Misa said and suddenly relinquished her hold on me and got off the couch, standing up, "I'm sorry, Light! This is just too weird! But, I…I'll see you later, 'Kay?"

"Y-You pervert, Ryuzaki!" She said and dashed out the room. After she left, everything was silent for a few seconds, and then…

"Thanks for getting rid of her"

"Anytime, Light-kun"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Ryuzaki and I are going to have a bath together. I think it will feel weird; having a bath with another guy…Misa would probably have a fit if she knew.

After we had climbed into the bath, I reached for a bar of soap and started giving my body a thorough clean. After I had cleaned all of my body, I sank a bit lower into the water to rinse off.

I closed my eyes and a relaxed smile crept along my lips. A comfortable silence filled the room. Not that it matters, but I was actually really enjoying this bath; the warm water felt good on my skin and my body really needed it anyway, it had been starting to smell. It would have been perfect, if only I didn't have to share it with Ryuzaki. The silence was broken when Ryuzaki let something perverted slip from his lips, "Light-kun… would you like me to wash your back for you?"

My eyes snapped open, staring at him with wide eyes, "W-What?"

"Well, you haven't washed your back yet…it's probably covered with filth"

"…You're probably right, but still, I don't really-"

"Light-kun, it would be highly impossible for you to do it yourself, so just let me do it for you"

I glared at him angrily for a long moment. "You're not going to give up on this, are you?" When Ryuzaki silently shook his head, I gave a sigh of defeat and turned my body around, facing my back to him. Trying to get myself as comfortable as possible, I said "Fine. Go ahead and wash my back, just don't be a pervert about it! Understand that, Ryuzaki?"

"…I already told you, Light-kun; I don't swing that way"

"I don't really care what way you swing, just don't try anything weird" I warned, glaring at the bathroom wall.

"…I understand, Light-kun". Then, without another word, both of Ryuzaki's thin, clammy hands held either side of my waist. I tried to relax, but that was hard to do when something wet suddenly ran up my back.

"AH! RYUZAKI, WHAT THE HELL?"

"Calm down, Light-kun. I'm cleaning you"

"W-With what you mean?" I demanded, panicking.

"My tongue, I thought it might be more interesting"

I twitched with anger and snapped, "Interesting? Who cares about interesting! Just use a damn wash cloth, you pervert!"

"But Light-kun, this way really is a lot more interesting" Ryuzaki insisted and refused to listen to any more protests; he, once again, started licking slowly up my back. He repeated that same action, again and again. I shuddered and quickly gripped the sides of the bath, unable to stop the moans of pleasure from escaping my lips. Hearing me, Ryuzaki commented, "See Light-kun? You do enjoy it"

"S-Shut up Just stop touching me, Ryuzaki!"

"This here is enjoying it the most, Light-kun" Ryuzaki pointed out as he, with one hand, reached to my southern regions and put a hand around my cock. He started stroking, fast and hard.

"Ahhhhh!" I cried.

"Ah, just relax, Light-kun. I'm actually quite good at this."

"HOW DOES THAT MAKE IT OK?" I screamed and ended up Cumming into Ryuzaki's hand. I was suddenly exhausted and would have sunk into the water and drowned, had Ryuzaki not caught me and held me in his arms.

"What did I tell you? You really did enjoy it, didn't you?"

"S-Shut up…" I grumbled, having no choice but to rest in his arms for the time being.

"You seem to have enjoyed it a little too much…maybe it is you who 'swings that way' "

"N-NO WAY IN HELL! IF ANYONE SWINGS THAT WAY, IT IS YOU, RYUZAKI! NOT ME!" I yelled in anger and hastily tried to leave the bath-tub; but I still did not have enough strength to perform such a task and ended up falling out of it instead.

Ryuzaki leaned over, looking down at the floor, at me. With a look that conveyed no emotion, he said, "Light-kun, maybe it isn't the best of ideas to move around when one had just received an orgasm."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"No. I am not sleeping with you, Ryuzaki. Sleeping with other men is what Homosexuals do, and I'm sorry, but I don't swing that way " I said angrily, glaring down at him lying in the bed on his side.

"I don't either. I have told you a million times, Light-kun" Ryuzaki replied. He stared at me for a long time then added, "And besides, you don't really have a choice, so just get in bed already." Then he pulled on the handcuff chain, making me fall onto the bed and I was now lying beside him. Ryuzaki then covered our bodies with the blanket to keep us warm.

"Are you warm, Light-kun?"

"…Yes" I answered stiffly.

"Good. Well, goodnight" Ryuzaki said and, to my displeasure, wrapped his legs and arms around me, holding onto me tight like I was a teddy bear.

"R-Ryuzaki, what are you doing?" I demanded, frowning.

"Whatever do you mean, Light-kun?"

"You're…holding me. Stop it" I said, annoyed.

Ryuzaki was silent for a long moment. "Sorry. I usually sleep with a plush toy"

"Huh…that's interesting, Ryuzaki, I didn't think you'd be the type to do that" I said with slight amusement in my voice.

"Is that bad, Light-kun?"

"No. If you want to sleep with a toy, I'm not going to hold it against you. Do what you want" I answered calmly and added hopefully, "But just…let go of me, will you?"

But that didn't happen, Ryuzaki just held on tighter. "No. I'm sorry, Light-kun, but I must hold you. If I don't hold something in place of my toy, I cannot get to sleep"

After a moment, I sighed in defeat, "Fine, just don't hold that"

"What? You mean this, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki asked and he lowered his hand and wrapped his fingers around my cock.

I shuddered. "I told you no, Ryuzaki! Don't hold it!"

"Oh, do you want me to do more than hold it?"

"N-NO! THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL!" I said, panicking. But Ryuzaki had already started stroking my manhood then, after a while, started pumping.

"R-Ryuzaki, stop it now!" I gasped. I pushed him away and tried to escape from his clutches- I fell off the bed and, because of the handcuffs keeping us together; Ryuzaki fell with me and on top of me. "G-Get…o-off me now. Ryuzaki!" I said, trying to push his body off me but he simply wrapped his arms around me again. He was holding me so tightly, I could hardly move.

"Don't worry, Light-kun. I won't touch your penis anymore, let's just go to sleep" Ryuzaki said and he closed his eyes.

"Fine then" I sighed and closed my eyes too, willing sleep to come.

"Light-kun, I feel comfortable holding you. You're just like a teddy bear, all soft and warm…though I have to say, my toy is a better companion than you are"

At his words, I opened my eyes and looked at him curiously, "Uh…speaking of which, Ryuzaki, I'm a bit curious. What kind of toy is it that you usually take to bed with you?"

"Oh…Well, it's a rather large, soft, sugar cube; it has an animated-looking face and it has legs and arms too" Ryuzaki answered, "And in case you were also wondering, it is named Mr. Sugar Cube"

Really, Oh god, that's so stupid…

"T-That's nice, Ryuzaki. You must like that thing a lot, don't you?" I said, forcing a smile on my face.

"It also has a hidden zipper on the top of his head; there is candy stored inside and, when you squeeze it hard enough, the candy pop out"

"So that's why you like that toy so much…"I said, understanding at last. At first, I had trouble trying to work out why a guy his age would still sleep with a toy; now it all made sense.

"Yes, I…miss Mr. Sugar Cube" Ryuzaki said, in a sad-sounding voice.

"Ah…is that so? Sorry to hear that" I said and I patted his back to try and comfort him.

"Does any kind of food come out of you if you are squeezed, Light-kun?"

Sympathy gone now at his words, I glared angrily at him, "No. I'm not a piñata"

"Oh…how boring."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"I would like to go to a movie!" Ryuzaki declared dully after hours of working on the Kira case.

"We're not going. Just get Watari to rent you a DVD" I answered coldly.

My eyes must be deceiving me because Ryuzaki, the great worldwide detective, actually pouted. "Why? Don't you like movies, Light-kun?"

"Of course I do, but the snacks are incredibly unhealthy and overpriced, you have to be around dozens of annoying people who impolitely try to annoy you even more every five seconds, the seats break easily, there's rubbish everywhere you look and you have to pay for something you can easily do in the privacy of your living room" I listed, "Shall I go on?"

"Light-kun, those are many excellent reasons, however they are not putting me off the idea of going to a movie" Ryuzaki said. He clicked on the computer in front of him and pointed out something to me, "Look, Light-kun! The Ring! That is a truly terrifying horror film! You like scary movies, don't you?"

"And how do you know what kind of films I like?" I asked.

"Well, I don't...but you are Kira so I assume you enjoy the deaths of other people, even fictional ones. So, therefore, you like scary movies."

I glared at him, "Just because someone likes scary movies, it doesn't make them a murderer."

"Ah, that may be true...but just so you know, if you don't go to the movie with me, I'll make your father arrest you as the prime suspect in the Kira case"

Dammit, why does he always accuse me of being Kira when things don't go his way? It's not fair! Dammit...he's so immature, I hate this guy!

I sighed and got up, pulling him with me, "Fine, we'll go to the stupid movie. But I'm going as a normal fun-loving movie go kina person. As the murderer you think I am, ok?"

"Thank you, Light-kun. The movie starts at 7: 30"Ryuzaki said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First we went shoe shopping- apparently, Ryuzaki didn't own any shoes and the movie theatre naturally will not let us in barefooted- then we got our tickets and went in. But yet again, we were delayed as Ryuzaki wanted snacks. In fact, he got every kind of sweet snack that was there. I stared incredibly at him. "Are you sure you'll be able to eat all that?" I said but then remembered who I was talking to and sighed, "Never mind, forget I asked."

I turned to the clerk and smiled, "Miss, I'd like a packet of chips and a iced tea, please"

"Of course, handsome, and will you be paying together with your friend?"

My face darkened, "I'm paying separately. Mr. I'm-going-to-get-diabetes can pay for his ticket"

"Ah, why call me such a way, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki asked as I paid for my things.

"Because you eat more sugar than a human's body should allow. It's not healthy and you'll probably die early because of it" I answered.

"I know. I will indeed die early" Ryuzaki agreed but then he pointed at me accusingly, "Because you're going to kill me! You are Kira, Light Yagami!"

"I told you, I'm not Kira!" I snapped.

"Kira, where?" the clerk said in a panic.

"Calm down, miss, Kira isn't here! He's just an idiot!" I reassured her. I glared angrily at Ryuzaki then walked off into the assigned movie room. Ryuzaki bought his things then shortly followed me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

It was a 3D movie so we put on the glasses. Mine was surprisingly a good fit, while Ryuzaki's kept on slipping down his nose.

As if THE RING isn't scary enough...now they make it 3D? What, are they trying to scare people to death?

"Light-kun, don't get funny ideas, now. Whatever you see in this movie, please don't use it in your evil homicidal schemes"

"What? I told you, I'm not-"

A lot of people 'shhhed' me as the movie started. I folded my arms and glared at the screen angrily.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

However, later, my mood changed dramatically as I watched the movie; it was a good movie. I was rather enjoying myself.

"This movie kinda sucks. It's not scary at all. And it's too predictable and-"Ryuzaki said, bored.

"I don't know, I think it's rather interesting" I said with a smile on my face.

Ryuzaki glared at me, "As expected, you like scary movies. You are Kira"

"Will you stop accusing me of being a murderer?" I hissed at him angrily.

"Whatever" Ryuzaki said. He licked his lips and ate some marshmallows. Then he offered me some of his snacks too, "Want some, Light-kun?"

"No thank you" I replied. Ryuzaki shrugged and ate the rest of the marshmallows. He looked at me blankly then a minute later, he did something that pissed me off out of anything else he did today; he was obviously incredibly bored. He yawned and tried the cheesy arm move on me... but it didn't work with the handcuffs on us and he ended up hitting me in the head.

"OWWW! WHAT THE HELL?"I shouted and shot up to my feet. I glared at him, rubbing my head, "What did you do that for, Ryuzaki?"

"When people get bored in movies, they tend to do that with their arms around the person that they're with" Ryuzaki explained.

"That's only with couples!" I said angrily.

"Oh...is it?" Ryuzaki said.

"Yes! And we're NOT a couple!" I growled.

I sighed; he annoyed me for the last time today. "That's it, I'm leaving" I said and started walking out of the movie theatre, dragging Ryuzaki behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Hey, Ryuzaki, can...we maybe... take a break? I-I don't think I... got enough sleep last night..."Light asked. I watched him as he yawned widely, his eyes lids looking droopy, his eyes all bloodshot.

But I was busy going through some tapes, trying to see if any recordings we had, had anything to do with the Kira case. So far though, it had been unsuccessful. But I won't give up, I'll do anything to crack this case...I haven't lost a case yet and I'm not about to start now.

"You can take a break if you are so tired, Light-kun but I will keep going" I answered him.

"Th-Thanks" Light-kun answered and he laid his head on my lap, lying down on the couch. My eyes grew wide in surprise and I stared down at him. What an incredulous sight; Light Yagami aka Kira, the culprit of all the killings...was sleeping in my lap. He looked so peaceful and innocent and, dare I say it, beautiful...like an angel...was this really Kira? Right now, it's really very hard to believe such a thing of him. Was I wrong to suspect him?

I sighed and shook my head. No, don't be ridiculous. Everyone surely looks such a way when they sleep, even a murderer like Kira.

After a moment, I turned the TV off and looked down at him. I hesitated, so unlike my normal emotionless self, then reached my hand down and stroked Light-kun's hair. I was surprised to discover how soft and silky it felt.

"Wow...how nice. It feels so nice under my fingers...he must take care of it especially well"

"KYAAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

I blinked; as soon as Misa-chan entered the room, Light-kun made a pained expression.

Don't worry, Light-kun, I know exactly how you feel

"Hello Misa-chan, I am not doing a single thing. I am just sitting here" I answered dully.

"Don't give me that! My light's wonderful head is in your lap! What is the meaning of this?" She demanded as she stood in front of the TV, glaring at me with her hands on her hips.

I sighed, "The meaning, Misa-chan, is that Light-kun was tired and so fell asleep and chose to rest in my lap. And, since we are handcuffed, the only way Light-kun is able to lay down in a comfortable position is if he uses my lap as a pillow. I hope that will be satisfactory for your tiny, jealous mind to comprehend"

"O-Oh...well, ok!" Misa-chan said and she relaxed a bit. She carefully moved Light-kun's feet and put them on her lap, smiling brightly. She ran a finely manicured hand along his thigh; he shivered in his sleep and kicked her hand away.

I glanced at her, "Ah...could it be that Light-kun does not like being touched by Misa-chan?"

Misa-chan looked hurt at that action but at my words, she blushed and shrugged it off determinedly, "O-Of course not! He's just asleep! I'm sure if he was awake, he would accept my touches with open arms!"

Oh god, it's so pitiful...I almost feel sorry for her.

"Fine" I said. I stroked his hair, "By the way, I can't help but notice that Light-kun's hair is really soft..."

It smells nice too.

"Of course, I already knew that! I always touch his hair when I kiss him!" Misa-chan giggled and clasped her hands together happily, "His hair is so perfect! No, not just his hair...everything about Light is perfect! I love Light!"

"Yes, I understand, your love for Light-kun is 100% pure" I said dully, "So it's a real shame that it is not being reciprocated"

The smile disappeared from her face, "W-W-What do you-"

"It means he does not love you" I explained.

"S-S-Shut up, Light does too love me! He's...he's just shy, that's all!" but despite her words, tears were filling her big blue eyes.

Ah...I made the stupid little girl cry...

"A-Anyway, he can stop sleeping on your lap now! Light is mine so...so he can sleep on my lap instead!" Misa-chan declared determinedly and she grabbed Light-kun, pulling him towards her.

"Hey, I told you it will not work-"

"I don't care!" Misa-chan said and pulled his head to her chest, smiling victoriously. However, a second later, the handcuffs made me fall against them.

"Heeeyyy, Get off me, you pervert!" Misa-chan cried.

"I can't. Light-kun and I are handcuffed so, naturally, they made me go with him. I have to go wherever he goes, whether I want to or not" I said and I added yet again, "I told you it would not work"

"Then take the handcuffs off! Light is mine!" Misa-chan said angrily.

"No. The handcuffs must stay on at all times" I said seriously, I pulled Light-kun back toward me, "Catching a killer is much more important than a young girl's unrequited crush"

"Shut it! I don't care about anything you say! Just give him back to me!" She pulled Light-kun back towards her. But I grabbed him before I could fall again. "H-Hey, let go! Misa wants you to let go of Light!"

"I can not do that" I answered.

Misa-chan growled angrily. We started having a tug-of-war about Light. Finally, she gave up. "You are mean and a big fat pervert, Ryuzaki! I hate you!" Then she ran away crying. Thank god, she's gone. Girls are annoying.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"Oh Liiiiiiiiiiiiight~" Misa sang, gliding into the room, wearing a very revealing outfit in hopes of seducing me, which has no effect on me whatsoever. I mean...sure, she is a very attractive woman but she is also extremely annoying! And I frankly have no interest in her...I have given no signs that I have returned her affections, not one bit, but she believes I love her anyway! She is clearly an idiot!

However, Matsuda was blushing and drooling like a stupid, horny idiot. God, they're both complete idiots, and useless...I wish they would go far from here, they are distracting me from the work we are supposed to be doing. I am trying to clear my name of being Kira.

"What is it, Misa, We're working here" I answered, not looking up from what I was typing, Ryuzaki watching me, sitting right beside me.

"But Light, you have been working for ages! Take a break and have some fun with me!" Misa whined and she wrapped her arms around my neck from behind, "Come on, let's go dancing! Misa wants to go dancing!"

"I don't dance. Go by yourself" I said.

"I don't dance either" Ryuzaki said and he paused and added, "Although, she is right. We have been working for such a long time. It is not wise to work so hard, Light-kun. Let's go"

"No. We have to solve this case as soon as possible; I don't want you to continue calling me a murderer when I am quite sure I haven't done anything wrong"

"I understand that, Light-kun, but May I point out the possibility of finding clues to the case there? Kira is, after all, a young adult, and one around that age seem to enjoy going into nightclubs to meet women"

I sighed and turned around in my chair to look at him, "Oh really? And what are the chances of Kira being at a nightclub?"

"I'd say...around 35%"

I thought about it then sighed and stopped what I was doing, turning off the computer," Fine. Let me get ready, then"

"R-Really?" Misa gasped, beaming, and squealed with joy, "Oh thank you, Light! Misa is sooo happy!" then she ran off to change.

I groaned in annoyance. It's going to be a long night...how do I get talked into these things?

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Yay, Light, you look so hot!"

"Yeah, whatever, let's just get this over with" I said, already bored. I turned to look at Ryuzaki, who was checking out his clothes; Misa had forced him into wearing something other than the baggy white T-shirt and jeans...she had even made him wear shoes. I hate to admit it, but it's an improvement from what he usually wears. He was wearing tight, black leather pants and a black, turtle neck, long sleeved shirt.

"Misa-san...this outfit is rather-"

"The necessary outfit for going to a club you should know. I mean, come on, you don't actually think they'd let in barefooted, do you?" Misa said. Then she looked at me with a dreamy smile, "Light, I'm going to get us drinks! Don't go anywhere, ok?"

Then she ran off over to the bar. I sighed but then turned to Ryuzaki, "Well, Any clues? Do you see anything that might be related to Kira?"

"No. None" Ryuzaki answered.

"Then this is a waste of our time" I said, frowning.

"I agree wholeheartedly" Ryuzaki answered. He was still complaining about his outfit," Light-kun...this outfit is incredibly tight...I can not seem to breathe normally wearing it"

"Relax, I'm sure you're not going to die just from wearing a different outfit" I said.

Suddenly, a voice was heard, ' the slow-dancing will now begin now. Get your dance partners, everybody'

Slow-dancing...?

I looked at Ryuzaki, who was staring at his feet- or what was now covering it- and then looked up at me, holding his hands up, " Well, I suppose we should dance. We are in a nightclub, after all"

I glared at him, then sighed and took his hands, "Fine. It's better than dancing with her"

"Exactly" Ryuzaki said.

We started dancing. It was ok, I didn't mind it...at the very least, he didn't step on my feet or anything annoying like that...what really troubled me was when the other dancers gave us funny looks and started whispering. Which is perfectly reasonable, it must look strange for two men to slow dance together.

"Oh my god...are they gay?"

"Awww, but I wanted to dance with the brunette! He's soooo hot!"

"Kyaaa! They make such a cute couple!"

I immediately let go of Ryuzaki's hands as if burned. Misa came a minute later, with three drinks, "Sorry I took so long! A lot of fans were asking me for my autograph! Well, here you go!" she handed our drinks to us.

I sipped my drink, blushing slightly at the events that had happened before she came back. I danced with Ryuzaki...despite everyone talking about us; I actually thought it was ok.

"Light, will you dance with me?" Misa asked.

"No, I just did dance. And now I'm drinking what you bought me, isn't that enough?"

She pouted, "Awww, but I want to dance with Light!"

"If you want to dance with Light-kun, you'd have to dance with the both of us" Ryuzaki pointed out.

"But...But..." she sighed, and drank her drink.

I smirked; once again, the handcuff has avoided me from spending time with Misa. I have to admit it, being handcuffed to Ryuzaki has its perks sometimes.

Suddenly, Ryuzaki dropped his drink and collapsed to the floor. I stared down at him, "Guess he really couldn't survive wearing something he's not used to wearing. It really was too tight for him, I guess"

"Oh...will he be alright?" Misa asked.

"Yeah, of course" I said. I looked at my watch and then stared at Misa. Ryuzaki was unconscious and Misa was still here, staring at me like I was a god.

That's it, there is no one I'm staying here another second. I am out of here.

"Misa, I don't like it here and Ryuzaki has passed out. I'm going home"

"W-What Light, don't go! Stay and dance with me!"

"I'd rather not, I'm very tired and I want to go home", I said and left the nightclub, dragging the unconscious Ryuzaki behind me.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

One day, we were just innocently working on the case when Watari suddenly entered the room. "What is it, Watari?" Ryuzaki asked, not looking up from the computer.

"Ryuzaki, you have a doctor's appointment" Watari announced, "You have to get your monthly diabetic shot"

My eyes widened and a smirk appeared on my face, Ryuzaki has diabetes? I knew it, no one can eat that much sugar and stay in perfect condition and health. No matter how smart you are, it's just not possible.

"I see. Thank you for informing me, Watari" Ryuzaki said but he made no move to get up.

"The appointment is for today, Ryuzaki" Watari added.

"I see" Ryuzaki said, but still did not move at all.

Watari sighed in frustration, "Must we go through this every time? You are not a child anymore, Ryuzaki"

I blinked in surprise and asked, "Why? What's wrong?"

My question was answered as Watari walked towards Ryuzaki and tried to move him away from the computer- which was proving to be difficult because he was clinging onto the desk with a surprising strong grip.

I stared in shock. I would never have believed it if I wasn't seeing it with my own eyes. Was Ryuzaki...L, the greatest detective in the world...scared of needles?

They struggled and fought for a little while and I stood back, staring in shock. It was very surprising to see because I have never seen such a side of Ryuzaki before.

"Let...go of me, Watari! I'm not going, I hate the doctors!"

"You have no choice; it's for your health!"

"No! I'm not going! I'm staying here and continuing the investigation! So...so there, just go away!"

"Ryuzaki...nngh...be reasonable, if you don't get your needle, you will become sick-"

"I don't care! The needle hurts! I don't like it!"

I couldn't take anymore. I spoke up, "Ryuzaki, just get the shot. I..."- I must be crazy, I can't believe I'm about to say something so gay- "I will come in with you and hold your hand if you are so scared. So stop being such a wuss and go to the doctors for us"

Ryuzaki froze. He stopped struggling and seemed to be giving my idea some thought, "Light-kun, you'd do that?"

"Well, I don't really have a choice; your stupid childish fear is holding up the investigation. So just get it over with so we can get back to work" I said, frowning.

Ryuzaki actually blushed, "Ah...I completely understand. Thank you Light-kun, I am sorry for acting so childish." He shut down the computer and looked at me, "Sorry for showing you such a pathetic side of me. I just don't like the doctors; it's always full of death and it smells funny...and the needles, they are too painful. The nurses are too rough putting it in, they-"

"No need to apologies; no one really likes getting needles, Ryuzaki. Now let's hurry up and go, ok?"

"Y-Yes, you are right. Let's go" Ryuzaki answered.

Watari sighed with relief and, together, we all went to the doctors.

XXXXXX XXXXXXX

We were now at the doctor's; I watched Ryuzaki as he did the paperwork. I turned to Watari and asked, "Hey, why monthly? If he is diabetic, isn't he supposed to get needles 24/7?"

"That may be the case for some people, but his condition has lessened through the years and it also varies from person to person. Therefore, he only needs one shot per month"

"Ah, ok" I said.

"Light-kun, thank you for coming, I appreciate it"

"...Uh, Don't mention it, what are friends for?"

"Friends..." Ryuzaki smiled, "Light-kun, I think you are my first real friend. Even if you are Kira, I am happy that I know you. Thank you for being with me"

I didn't really know what to say to that. I was glad when the nurse came to collect us, "Um, have you been in yet?"

"Not yet, miss, he needs to get a needle for his diabetes though" I answered, gesturing towards Ryuzaki.

"I see. Please come this way then" She said.

"Yes. Thank you, nurse" I said. Ryuzaki didn't immediately get up so I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the chair, dragging him into the room the woman was now taking us to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now, if you will please sit in that big chair" the nurse said, gesturing towards a chair in the middle of the room. Ryuzaki hesitated but climbed up onto the chair. The nurse looked at me. "Excuse, do you have to be so close to him?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm kinda stuck to him" I answered.

The nurse looked at me, confused, but then shrugged. She then went to a table, messing with her medical supplies to do what was required. "So, are you allergic to anything?"

"No. I'm not" Ryuzaki replied.

"Good" she said then came towards him with a big needle, "Ok. Please lift your sleeve. Which arm do you write with?"

"U-Um...this one" he said and lifted the sleeve of the opposite arm. He placed both arms onto the armrest; Ryuzaki's eyes widened and he looked at the needle then his eyes turned to me. He looked nervous and really scared.

The nurse got the needle ready, putting something onto Ryuzaki's arm. She poked at his vein and then said, "Ok. It's going to hurt a little, sit still"

"L-Light-kun..." he looked at me, a pleading, desperate look in his eyes. I knew straight away what he was asking for; for me to hold his hand, like I had promised he could.

I grabbed onto his hand and held it tightly...but then, I don't know what came over me, maybe spending so much time with him is driving me insane because the next thing I knew, with my other hand, I grabbed his chin and pressed my lips against his. He gasped in surprise; my tongue slipped into his mouth and I kissed him. I played with his tongue, dominating him and when I finally pulled away, the shot was already given and the nurse taped the cotton ball to his arm, "Ok, you're done. You can go now"

Ryuzaki was looking at me, with shock and surprise written in his face. "L-Light-kun...um, why-"

"To distract you from the pain, of course, I'm here to help you, remember?"

"Oh...I see..."Ryuzaki said, "Thank you, then."

I let go of him and turned away, a slight blush on my face, "Ryuzaki, let's get out of here! I want to return to the investigation and clear my name!"

"Uh Yes, You are right" Ryuzaki got down from the chair and said to the nurse, "Thank you, I will be returning in a month's time. Goodbye"

Then Ryuzaki and I left the room. Watari, Ryuzaki and I all made our way back to the hotel.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

I sighed. One again, Ryuzaki is dragging me to somewhere unnecessary. A Chinese restaurant. We are sitting beside each other, waiting to be served. I never eat out at places like this if I can help it, the service isn't good and the food is too fatty for a healthy, young adult like my self...but, well, it was all Ryuzaki's idea.

"At the very least, can you sit properly? We're in public!"

"No, I can not" Ryuzaki answered simply. I glared at him for a moment then looked away, almost embarrassed to be seen with him.

Ryuzaki was licking his lips as the food was being brought to us. He ate with his fingers, letting them get all sticky, while I preferred to eat the polite way, with a knife and fork- I am thankful that I don't need to use such annoying useless things like chop sticks. And despite my thoughts earlier, the food wasn't that bad actually. Then came the fortune cookies. All this time, Ryuzaki had still been watching me, waiting me to show him some proof that I am indeed the killer he is looking for. And the danger of being accused of being Kira lies even with something as innocent as a fortune cookie.

Ryuzaki was staring at me with those black, empty eyes of his, waiting for me to take one. "Well, Light-kun?"

I sighed and reached into the bowl, picking out the fortune cookie; I ripped it open. My eyes widened at the note inside.

You are like a small rabbit, gentle and innocent, but sooner or later, you will become the wolf and kill your best friend.

Curious, Ryuzaki sneaked a peek, "Knew it. Light Yagami, you are definitely Kira"

"W-What no I'm not! There has to be some mistake!" I said and grabbed another fortune cookie and read it out. This one wasn't any better.

'If you do bad things, you will be caught'

"Yes. That is right. You have done bad things and I will catch you, Light-kun"

I refuse to admit defeat, "No. I will prove to you that you are wrong, Ryuzaki!"

Quickly, I grabbed another one and another one and more, lots more, but they all said bad things which screamed murderer.

'You lie, scheme and use the people around you to get what you want. '

'You have no need for love or friendship; your heart is a bottomless pit of hatred and evilness, seeking only power. You will kill anyone who gets in your way. '

'You may be fooling others but you are not fooling the one chasing you.'

'You are a murderer.'

"See?"

"NO! I'M NOT KIRA! I...I'M NOT!" I shouted. I looked desperately around the room, "T-This is harassment! Someone is playing a joke on me! And...And furthermore, these things are fake, they don't come true, Ryuzaki! It's just superstition! You're an idiot if you take it seriously!"

"Ah...I don't believe that is the case. They seem to be very accurate each time you pick one up, Light-kun"

"Then you go! Pick a fortune, go on!" I challenged.

"If you insist" Ryuzaki said and he reached into the bowl of those cunning little devils and read out aloud.

'Death is coming for you'

Ryuzaki said it then stared at me and said, "Well. There you go. Death is coming for me...because you're going to kill me! You are Kira!"

"NO, I'M NOT!"I suddenly stood up angrily and snapped, "Eventually, death will come for everyone! This means nothing!"

I huffed, twitching with anger. "I want to go home! I've had enough!"

I paid the bill and went out, dragging Ryuzaki with me. I am treading on dangerous water here. I don't know what was happening in this place, but I definitely need to be more careful if I want to prove my innocence. I was right to be suspicious, fortune cookies are bad.


End file.
